Why Have You Made My Love Untouchable?
by XXSateriajis'FutureDuchessXX
Summary: Truly falling in love with Duke Sateriajis Venomania was never expected, but it happened to Lukana anyway. However, their relationship is endangered when she becomes pregnant with his child but won't allow the Duke near her stomach or even get involved. But will a traumatic event change her mind and make her realize that she really does need Sateriajis to be involved?
1. The Unchanged Decision

**Hello my dear friends/readers! I have had this idea in my head for quite a while and decided to give it a shot. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid…**

Why Have You Made My Love Untouchable?

Duke Sateriajis Venomania had always been a calm and pleasant man, but for the past six months, he had been quite the opposite. He now sits on his throne, swirling a glass goblet of red wine in one hand while a teal-haired woman rubs his shoulders, making another attempt to calm the Duke down.

"Are you feeling any better tonight Duke?" she asked in her almost cheerful voice. The purple haired man shook his head and stood up, still swirling the glass, walks over to the lit fireplace. "No Mikulia, I don't. I highly doubt I'll feel any better unless Lukana lets me do it."

The peasant put a hand on his shoulder."I'm really sorry she still won't let you do it."Mikulia turned to return to the basement, but Sateriajis stopped her."Mikulia it's been six months now and tell me honestly. How does it feel?" The peasant sadly sighed."Honestly Duke, it feels wonderful." She instantly felt guilty telling him that and went to apologize, but stopped when the Duke threw the goblet against a wall and walked onto a nearby balcony, slamming the door behind him.

Mikulia took a rag and began cleaning up the wine and glass."The poor man; I really hope Lukana comes to her senses."

. . .

Sateriajis took a deep breath as the wind played with his long hair and the bottom of his tailcoat.

"I have treated her with nothing but love and respect since I brought her to this mansion; ever since the first day I met her!"

. . .

_Tonight was the night of the New Year festival, which Sateriajis rarely attended due to lack of interest. However, the three women that lived in the mansion with him had managed to pressure the Duke into attending this year. With a sigh, he leaves the mansion to the eldest woman and leaves through the double doors with the women having hopes that Sateriajis will enjoy himself, and even better, bring a woman to the mansion._

_Knowing that Lasaland often rains and the festival's location is quite a ways from the mansion, the Duke takes a carriage and arrives a while later. Upon entering the festival, Sateriajis notices something he's never seen before; a pink-haired woman with ocean blue eyes. A closer look revealed that she was very beautiful. The Duke would love to have this woman, but it was more than likely because of her beauty, that she already had a mate. So he didn't even take a chance; he just joined the festival with the rest of the crowd._

_Throughout the festival, Sateriajis couldn't stop thinking about the pink-haired woman."She's such a beautiful woman. I would love to talk to her." He closed his eyes and entered his own world. A while later, he felt his shoulder being tapped a few times. The Duke looks behind him and is surprised at what he saw._

_His shoulder was being tapped by…_

The Duke's flashback was interrupted by knocking on the glass door. He turns to see Mikulia with a rag in her hand. She opens the door slowly. "Duke, I have cleaned up the wine and glass in case you wanted me to." Sateriajis nods in approval and the peasant walks down a hallway.

"_It is getting late, might as well go inside."_ He thought as he re-entered the mansion. As the Duke began walking up the staircase that leads to his chambers, a voice stopped the man in his tracks."Hello Duke; I was looking everywhere for you." Sateriajis turns to see the woman he's married to. "Yes, Lukana, what do you need?"

The tailor was silent for a moment. "I wanted to talk to you about the baby." The Duke immediately speaks strictly."Have you changed your mind?" Lukana looked down and rubbed her stomach."I'm sorry Duke, I haven't." She was about to speak again, but the Duke held up one of his hands. He turned around looking very angry."Lukana, it's been six months and everything is still the same. Unless you were telling me you changed your mind, I do not wish to speak to you."

Sateriajis continued up the stairs leaving Lukana alone."Another conversation failed and I forgot what I was going to tell him."Shrugging her shoulders, Lukana walks down a random hallway, but hides behind a wall when she heard the three women talking about her.

"Lukana still hasn't changed her mind and it's obvious the Duke is getting angrier every day." Mikulia said quietly.

Gumina sighed with frustration."I know; I can't believe she won't get him involved; the Duke is the father after all."

Meilis shook her head."I know; we are just friends he allowed to live here. But Lukana is his wife; it's been six months and if she doesn't change her mind soon, who knows what will happen? Lukana really needs the Duke."

Both women nodded at the statement, and then Gumina spoke."You're absolutely right Meilis; she may need him more than ever at this point and not even realize it."

After the three women walked down the hallway, Lukana clutched her chest and rubbed her stomach.

"_Are they right? Am I really going to need the Duke that much?"_

**Yes, I know it's probably one of the worst chapters you've ever read and it was bad as hell. However, I do plan to continue it anyway. If you are wondering about the flashback, I'm going to be splitting it for POV's. I hope it was somehow enjoyable. If it was then…**

**Please rate and review!**


	2. Flashback And Reflection

**Hello dear friends! I was finally able to get another chapter finished. Thanks to all those who reviewed and enjoy what this one gives you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid…**

Why Have You Made My Love Untouchable?

Lukana walks down the cobblestone path in the mansion's garden, thinking about what the other women had said about her. The tailor sits on a white marble bench and once again rubs her stomach._"Do I really need the Duke as much as they say? Those women, especially Mikulia, have been my friends since I first arrived here; ever since I first met the Duke."_

. . .

_Lukana was walking around the festival until she saw something she's never seen before; a purple-haired man. A closer look revealed him to be somewhat tall, and even though his eyes were closed, the tailor could tell that this man was very handsome. She really wanted to talk to him so she went up to touch his face, but stopped herself._

"_That would be really inappropriate." Lukana suddenly had another idea. She sneaks over to his backside and taps his shoulder a few times, surprised on how soft his tailcoat was. The man soon turned around and looked Lukana straight in the eye. The tailor couldn't believe it; he actually had piercing amethyst colored eyes that actually made him more handsome. She really didn't know what to say._

"_Do you wish to speak to me?" his voice was deep, yet soft, it actually made Lukana blush a bit. She nods and to her surprise, he gently grabs her hand."Very well." The two walk out of the festival a walk to a private area._

"_Allow me to introduce myself. I am Duke Sateriajis Venomania. You may simply refer to me as Duke." He then brought her hand to his lips."And who may you be my dearest?" By now, the tailor had found her voice. "My name is Lukana Octo." The Duke kissed her hand again." Beautiful. Now, what do you wish to talk to me about?"_

_Lukana struggled a bit with her choice."Well, Duke, if it's alright I was hoping you could tell me about yourself." Sateriajis began to snicker lightly."It's no problem Lukana, but my biography is quite long, so how about you tell me about yourself first?" Lukana agreed to what the Duke said and explained to him how she was known as the best tailor in Mystic Town and basically her entire background and personal life._

_Sateriajis really found this woman to be quite interesting. He was even more pleased to learn that Lukana didn't have a mate."It would be really wonderful to have this woman. But I don't want to force her into anything."_

"_Well Duke, I have given you my story. Now, may I please have yours?" The Duke then went on to explain a little about himself which was actually enough for Lukana to become more attracted to him."Despite his vague description, he does sound quite nice."_

_The Duke reached into his coat pocket and received his golden pocket watch. He really didn't want to, but it was getting really late."I greatly apologize my dearest Lukana, but I must depart as my residence is quite a ways from here." The tailor did get upset, but she understood._

_Just as Sateriajis turned to leave, he turned back to Lukana, who remained in the same spot."Perhaps you would like to come with me?" Lukana looked at him with shock."Duke, I don't know." Sateriajis took her hand again."My dearest, I will not force you, but if you do come, you will be living in a vast mansion that you will have access to every part of. There will be no need to worry about food or clothing, the basement has the most luxurious living quarters, and there's no doubt in my mind that the three other women there would like you. You will surely be happy there. Also, there is no price to pay at all."_

_Lukana did not expect this from him at all."Duke, that sounds quite wonderful, but I can't just abandon my tailor shop and everything else back home."_

"_I understand you have a life back home and like I said, I will not force you." Sateriajis began walking back to the carriage and just as he was about to step inside, a soft voice stopped him."Duke, wait!"He turned and saw Lukana running towards him."What is it my dear?" Lukana blushes and looks down."Well, I was thinking about your offer and I changed my mind and I accept." Sateriajis smiled and kissed her hand."That's wonderful news my dearest."He helped the tailor into the carriage and they rode off to the mansion. Once there…_

Lukana was brought back to reality by another kick from her and the Duke's unborn child. Rubbing where she felt the kick, the tailor smiles then sighs."It feels wonderful to feel the baby, but why do I feel like I'm feeling something?" Lukana walks to the fountain and looks at her reflection."It's progressing quickly, but what am I missing?"

Mikulia walked into the kitchen and noticed her friend in the garden through the glass pane doors."I can't believe she believes it's alright to leave the Duke out of this. I have to change her mind somehow." The peasant took a deep breath and slowly walked into the garden and approached the tailor."Lukana, I need to talk to you." The tailor turned around and faced her friend."I know what you're going to tell me Mikulia, and I haven't changed my mind."

The tealette sighed angrily."Lukana, it's been six months and things haven't changed. The Duke is getting angrier every day and by the looks of things, it seems like you don't even care. The man is your husband and you're taking something very special away from him."

Lukana looked down."I know Mikulia, but it just seems he can't; I don't know why, it just feels that way."

Mikulia buried her face in her hands. At that point she couldn't even speak. Shaking her head, the peasant re-entered the mansion, with Lukana being alone with the baby kicking again and an unchanged mind.

. . .

Sateriajis sat in his throne and slammed a fist on an armrest."I have no idea what I have done to deserve this. Lukana is treating me like I'm an unworthy father to the child. Things have to change soon before something happens."

"_If she even wants me involved if something does happen."_

**I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks again to all who reviewed and stay tuned for more!**

**With that said…**

**Please rate and review!**


	3. Arguements And Wedding Rings

**Hello my dear friends and readers! Your Venomania freak is finally back with another chapter. Before I begin, I would like to thank all those who reviewed and I hope you enjoy what this chapter has to offer you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid…**

Why Have You Made My Love Untouchable?

Late in the evening, Lukana's hunger cravings had struck her hard; much to her dismay. Sighing, the tailor leaves the warmth and comfort of her bed and made her way to the kitchen. Roaming the cabinet shelves that she was able to reach, she decided to have cookies with whipped topping she found in the refrigerator. Sitting at the table, Lukana began savoring her choice of snack; completely unaware that she had passes the Duke in the previous room, who was aware of her presence.

After finishing her snack and putting everything away, Lukana leaves to return to the bedroom she was given upstairs, but the Duke's voice had stopped her."I trust your late night snack was pleasurable?" The tailor turned to see Sateriajis draped over his throne. Lukana walks forward until she was within arm reach from it."How did you know it was me?" Without looking at her, the Duke answers."I'm not a stupid man Lukana. The only other person besides myself that's up at this hour is you; pregnant or not."His voice was a little dark; frightening the tailor a bit.

Lukana slightly moved closer to her husband."Look Duke, I know why you're talking like this to me, but I feel like you can't…"Sateriajis held up one of his hands, silencing her. He jumps off the throne and angrily looks at his wife."Lukana, you have no need to finish that sentence. For the past six months, you have been telling me the same thing and it has made my blood boil; not to mention increase the worthlessness I continue to feel."

"Duke, I don't see why you're feeling worthless." Sateriajis sighed and shook his head."I can't believe how naïve you are Lukana. It should be quite obvious you're taking something away from me and you don't care."The Duke left the room just as his wife sighed.

_I do care; I just can't tell you the reason why I'm doing this._

. . .

The next morning, Gumina was in the kitchen trying to think of a way to cheer the Duke up; so far she had nothing. She gets herself a cup of tea and sits at the table with one thought. _He's the father of her child. What on earth is Lukana thinking?_

Sateriajis slowly walked over to his study. Due to the stress with Lukana and the baby, the Duke was very behind on his paperwork. Opening the door and leaving it ajar, he sits at his desk and starts on his massive project."I really hate when something like this happens."

. . .

Lukana was in her design studio working on a new dress for herself. To make things easier for the tailor, everything was re-arranged so that she wouldn't have to bend over, squat or stretch too far. As Lukana's attaching the second sleeve, she thought about what Sateriajis has said to her. _He called me naïve and said he was feeling worthless; I know why he said that; I have my reason, I just can't find the courage to tell him or anyone ._Deciding she's worked enough, Lukana puts everything in the rightful place and leaves her design studio. As she's walking down the hallway, the tailor noticed that a certain door was ajar.

. . .

Finally, after hours of non-stop work and a few cups of coffee from Meilis, the Duke's paperwork was finished. As he's putting everything in their respective folder, Sateriajis sees Lukana looking inside."May I help you?" he asked almost sarcastically. The tailor sighed and walked in slowly."I want to talk to you about last night."

Sateriajis began to drum his fingers on the desk."Very well; start talking them." Although his tone was a little frightening, Lukana still decided to speak."Last night, you said I was naïve and you were feeling worthless. What made you think that way? You're not worthless!" The Duke sighed deeply and walked over to the tailor.

"Well, Lukana let me give you a few hints." Sateriajis walked a few steps closer. "I give you a mansion, friends you never had, food, I spoiled you with new clothes and jewelry, I even gave you your own design studio." He held out his hand with the wedding ring."We're married and in a few months we're going to be parents; but you're making it very difficult by leaving me out. That's why I feel worthless and you're so naïve because you can't figure this out yourself; I have to tell you."

Lukana sighed and rubbed her stomach."Duke, I have my reason, but I just can't say." Sateriajis walked passed her but stopped at the doorway."I am still waiting for the reason; but obviously I'm never going to receive it." The Duke left the study and into his chambers, slamming the door behind him. Lukana sighed again and walked out of the study. She thought about going to tell Sateriajis her reason, but it was clear Lukana lost another chance.

. . .

Over the next few days; Lukana had become less social with everyone; especially the Duke. Her silence had become awkward so as always, Mikulia was sent to talk to her. Finding her friend in the bedroom Sateriajis had given her;"Lukana we need to talk again." The tailor sighed and sighed up on the enormous bed."What is it this time Mikulia?"

The tealette continued to stand by the bed with crossed arms."Lukana, withdrawing yourself isn't going to make things any better. The Duke is coming closer to his breaking point and his anger is only getting worse every moment of the day, yet you don't do anything about it." Lukana only looked down and shook her head, frustrating the peasant.

Not wanting to say anything else to her stubborn friend, Mikulia turns to leave the room, but upon reaching the doorway, the tealette says one more thing."Lukana, the longer you keep this up, the larger the crack in the Duke's heart becomes."

**Yes, Lukana is very naïve right now, but that is how I actually planned it out for the beginning chapters. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**With that final note…**

**Please rate and review!**


	4. Two Women, Two Attempts

**Hello all my dearest friends! I have finally completed another chapter, and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid…**

Why Have You Made My Love Untouchable?

The next morning, Gumina decided to attempt a good morning for her master. Setting up a tray of black coffee with some pastries that she had made, the green haired woman walks up the stairs and to the Duke's chambers. She knocks a few times, soon having her access granted. The aristocrat opens the door and steps inside and finding Sateriajis sitting on his bed wearing everything but his purple coat. "Good morning Duke." He looks up to see Gumina with a slight smile. "Good morning Gumina."

Gumina looked at the tray in her hands. "I know you and Lukana are still fighting, so I decided to try and make your morning a pleasurable one. So, I made you black coffee with some pastries I made." She puts the tray on a nearby table and walks out after she receives a thank you kiss on the forehead from the Duke.

_I hope this at least cheers him up a bit. Lukana's really torturing the poor man with what she's doing._

. . .

Lukana was leaning against a tree in the garden rubbing her enlarging stomach. She had been trying to figure out when to tell the Duke about his uninvolvement with her pregnancy, but the tailor couldn't figure out when an appropriate time would be. "I know I have to tell him at some point; but when?" The tailor let out a frustrated sigh and re-entered the mansion, but upon entering the kitchen, she ran right into the Duke.

"Lukana, I suspect you are still not going to tell me?" The tailor shakes her head. "I'm trying to find a right time, but you've been so angry, it's become difficult for me." Sateriajis firmly grabbed Lukana's shoulder, causing her to flinch. "Why do you think I'm so angry?" Just as she was about to answer, Lukana felt the baby kick which Sateriajis figured out due to her facial expression. With anger boiling, the Duke releases the tailor's shoulder and turns to leave but stops at the entryway. "Lukana, just tell me now and get it over with."

"I just need to find a good time." Sateriajis let out a slight snarl and walked off to another area in the mansion. Lukana leaned against the table and sighed once again. "I know I lost another chance but this time I know I have to wait."

. . .

Meilis was walking to the Duke's chambers with some of his clothes in her hands as it had been her turn to do laundry; which she didn't mind as it was actually enjoyable. To her surprise, the door was open as he usually kept it closed. Slowly looking inside, she finds Sateriajis lying on the bed staring at the wall in front of him. "Excuse me Duke?" He slowly turned to the brunette. "Yes, Meilis, what is it?"

The former princess smiled slightly. "I have finished your laundry." Sateriajis nods in approval as Meilis decides to put the clothes away for him; hoping to somehow make him a little happy; which most likely didn't. After finishing, she sits on the bed and puts a hand on his knee, feeling the velvet of his boot. "I know Lukana is being ridiculous but I'm sure things will change."

The two continued to talk until Meilis was asked to leave. Bowing gracefully, Meilis leaves and passes Lukana without acknowledging her. Ignoring that fact, Lukana makes her way to the Duke's chambers. After a lot of thinking, she decided to try and talk to him again. The tailor slowly enters the room, unaware of what this conversation will lead her.

. . .

Later that night, down in the basement, the other women were laying out their clean sheets; curiosity of Meilis. As Gumina's finishing hers, she saw Mikulia fixing the bed next to hers; Lukana's bed. "Mikulia, why do you keep insisting on fixing Lukana's bed? You know she's not sleeping in here anymore."

The tealette sighed. "I just have this feeling Gumina; a hunch as a matter of fact."

A few minutes later, all three women began to hear the Duke and Lukana's angry yelling. Curiosity getting the best of them, Gumina is sent to investigate. She finds them in front of the door, and hides behind a wall to conceal her presence.

"Lukana do you even care that my feelings are crushed further, especially since the baby kicked in front of me?!" The tailor flinched at his tone as well as the aristocrat. "I do care Duke, but it's just difficult for me to tell you."

_The longer she waits, the angrier the Duke becomes. That's why it's so difficult for her. _Gumina thought. She panicked a little when she heard the front doors open.

"You are so lucky I haven't thrown you into the dark of night." Sateriajis left the doors open and ventured off. The tailor sighed and closed the doors. She leans against the doors as Gumina sets off to the basement with one thought in mind.

_Lukana better do something soon; by now the Duke is most likely convinced that she doesn't love him anymore._

**Don't worry friends; the reason will be revealed in a future chapter. Since Mikulia has been getting most of the attention out of the three women, I decided to give Meilis and Gumina some attention this time. I hoped you enjoyed this one!**

**With that final note…**

**Please rate and review!**


	5. The Love With Luck

**Hello all my dearest friends! I have completed another chapter and I hope you enjoy it. But first I would like to thank all those who reviewed. This chapter contains sexual content, so if you are disturbed by this or are under aged, turn back now.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid…**

Why Have You Made My Love Untouchable?

Sateriajis was sitting in his throne and drumming his fingers on one of the armrests. Resting his head against one of his hands, the Duke closes his eyes and sighed.

"It happened here…it was here when Lukana and I made the decision to become parents."

_~Flashback~_

_One night by the fire, Lukana sits in the Duke's lap, staring at the flames while he gently strokes her hair as if it were a young kitten. Now wrapping his arms around her waist, the Duke pulls Lukana closer and rested his chin on her head. "Lukana my love?" The tailor turned that her blue eyes had locked with his. "Yes Duke?" Sateriajis began twirling locks of Lukana's pink hair. "Would you like to have a child sometime? I know you will be a great mother."_

_Lukana blushed and wrapped her arms around the Duke's neck. "I would love if we had a child. You would make an excellent father. The Duke got up with Lukana in his arms and proceeded to leave the throne room. "Where are we going Duke?" Sateriajis smiled seductively (try saying that five times fast). "Lukana my dear, tonight we are going to make our dream a reality; and the new creation will have a life filled with love."_

_Sateriajis and Lukana entered his chambers, where Lukana is gently placed on the Duke's enormous bed. The Duke hovers over her and whispers one more thing before untying the strings securing the dress to her body…"My love…"_

_The pale pink dress slid off Lukana's body as she began playing with the buttons on the Duke's purple coat, eventually removing it. After being reduced to nothing but his white shirt, Sateriajis crashed his lips against hers while his fingers began to trace the valley between her breasts, while Lukana ripped open his shirt, revealing the Duke's well-toned, muscular chest. Removing the remainder of the fabric, Sateriajis gives both her nipples a flinch with his tongue before inserting himself slowly._

_Lukana dug her nails into the Duke's back as he began to go in harder and faster; the tailor literally felt as if she was going to explode. Soon, the Duke pulled out after his hot seed had entered her womb. Lying beside each other, Sateriajis and Lukana looked into each other's eyes._

"_Duke, that was amazing." The tailor said between exhausted breaths. Sateriajis gently stroked her face. "Yes, Lukana, it was quite wonderful."_

_A few days later, Sateriajis and Lukana learned that they were going to become parents, but the Duke discovered that his wife had suddenly began to withdraw herself from him when it came to the baby; she wouldn't let him near her stomach or get involved with anything, causing Sateriajis to become angrier every day._

"_What on earth caused this selfish change in her!?"_

_~End Of Flashback~_

Sateriajis opened his eyes and gripped the armrest he was drumming his fingers on. "I am becoming near my breaking point and it's becoming more and more difficult to calm myself down." The Duke's grip on the armrest tightened. "I know there will be a point where I can take it no more."

. . .

Lukana was walking around Lasaland's marketplace. She was well-known due to being the Duke's wife, even more so now because she's pregnant with his child. People had often asked her about how she and Sateriajis were faring now that they were having a baby; and the tailor would force a smile and reply that everything was going really well. They would nod and continue on with their business completely unaware of her and the Duke's problem. With a pain escalating in her back, the tailor sits on a bench in front of a window of a large bakery. After the pain had subsided moments later, the tailor hoists herself up and enters the bakery. Sitting at a nearby table, she inhales and picks up a scent of freshly baked cookies. With temptation to hard to resist, she purchases a couple of bags and after paying, leaves the bakery and heads back to the mansion.

Shortly after leaving, Lukana runs into a face that she'd hadn't seen for a long time.

. . .

Back at Venomania's mansion, Gumina was staring at the clouds with utter disgust; they were gray which meant one thing…rain. "Some people like it while I on the other hand, hate it to no end." Gumina returned to the basement and began folding the laundry Meilis had done. Mikulia on the other hand, was busy herself. She had found Sateriajis exhausted in his throne and after making sure he went into his chambers to rest, the peasant agrees with Gumina about the rain.

The peasant fixes herself a cup of tea and sits in one of the lavender overstuffed chairs thinking about what Sateriajis had told her before he entered his chambers…

"_If Lukana isn't back within an hour, please go find her before it starts to rain."_

Luckily, the only thing that's huge in Lasaland was Venomania's mansion, so if she had to retrieve Lukana, it wouldn't be too difficult. Mikulia was also glad that Sateriajis still had his concerns about Lukana despite their problem with the baby.

"Lukana's very lucky for that…"

**I hope you enjoyed it! Lukana's sudden change in attitude will be revealed in a future chapter; don't worry friends!**

**With that final note…**

**Please rate and review!**


	6. Cookies, Tea, And A Note

**Not much to say except enjoy the chapter and I own nothing related to Vocaloid.**

Why Have You Made My Love Untouchable?

"Hey Lukana, remember me?" the random person asked the tailor. She couldn't believe that her childhood friend Lilien Tarner was standing in front of her. "Of course Lilien! I can't believe you're here!" The two women embrace (which was a bit difficult for Lilien due to Lukana's pregnancy). Lukana had not seen Lilien in over ten years, so reuniting with her actually made Lukana feel a little better.

Wanting to catch up with her friend, Lilien and Lukana entered the bakery; which unknown to Lukana that Lilien was the owner and a baker. Once seated at a small table, the young baker immediately began asking questions. "So, how's life been treating you?"

"Well, a lot has changed since we last saw each other." Lukana then went on to explain how she fell in love with Sateriajis and becoming his wife as well as being pregnant with his child. Lilien was really appalled by this; she knew the Duke had to get a wife, but she never thought that Lukana would be that woman. "Wow Lukana, your life has taken a turn for the best. Lilien looked down at Lukana's stomach. Especially since you're carrying the future Duke or Duchess."

As Lilien continues to take in the information she was given, the tailor entered her own world. _"I have to make sure Lilien only knows that Sateriajis is the father. Everything else must remain a secret; Lilien cannot know."_

_Knock…Knock…Knock…_

Lukana was brought back to the world by Lilien knocking on the table. "Lukana, are you excited that you are carrying the Duke's child?" The tailor smiled and nodded in response to her friend's question. "Yes, I'm very excited and we're all looking forward to find out if the baby's a duke or duchess." After bringing some tea at Lukana's request for her cookies, Lilien asked the question Lukana was hoping she wouldn't ask.

"So has the Duke been helping you out?"

. . .

Mikulia was making her way to Lasaland's marketplace under the Duke's request from earlier as Lukana hadn't returned to the mansion for quite a while. As the teal-haired woman approached the front entrance to a park, she saw something that saddened her.

A pregnant woman was sitting on a bench with her husband; whose hand was on her stomach; both smiling as the baby kicked.

"_They're so happy…why can't the Duke and Lukana be happy like that?" _the peasant thought as she continued walking.

. . .

Lukana quickly put on a fake smile. "Yes Lilien, he's being very helpful towards me and the baby." Buying her friend's lie, Lilien takes the used tea cups to the back of the bakery while Lukana thought about what she just did to her long time friend.

"_Another person I've lied to. Maybe it would be best if I just tell her. But then again…"_ Lukana's thoughts were halted by some knocking on the bakery's window. Looking up, she finds Mikulia pointing towards Lukana and then to Venomania's mansion, signaling it was time for her to return to the mansion. After receiving another bag of cookies, Lukana says good-bye to Lilien and walked back to the mansion with Mikulia.

Upon entering, Mikulia walks down to the basement hoping to find Meilis while Lukana walked down a hallway, hoping she wouldn't find the Duke. For Mikulia, she got a brand new dress that she managed to but, while Lukana got one of the Duke's angry scowls.

"So, how was your walk?" he asked both darkly and angrily.

Lukana was about to answer, but was interrupted by the baby kicking once again in front of Sateriajis. She had tried to hide the fact, but like last time her expression gave it away. With no words or movement from Lukana, the Duke leaves Lukana in the hallway, knowing the tailor still hadn't changed her mind.

That night, Lukana continued working on her dress when she heard Mikulia muttering to herself. "I heard from the Duke that the baby kicked again and yet Lukana still did nothing for the Duke. If this keeps up, I'm going to arrive to my breaking point." Sighing, the tealette continues walking down the hallway until she hears Sateriajis call to her from his study. "Yes, Duke what do you need?"

The Duke took out a folded piece of paper and handed it over to the tealette. "Please give this to Lukana; I'd tell her in person but my anger and frustration with her is preventing me from doing so." Mikulia nodded as she took the paper and walked out of the study.

Lukana had walked out of her studio when she bumped into Mikulia. "Lukana, the Duke wanted me to give you this note." The tailor took the note and she couldn't believe what Sateriajis had written.

** -Lukana,**

** You are going to be sleeping in the basement with the other women until I say you can come back to the upstairs bedroom. I don't care what you say; this is what's going to happen.**

Lukana slightly squeezed the paper and without saying a word to Mikulia, went on to find the Duke, leaving the peasant concerned about the note.

_I wonder what it said…_

**Wow…now Sateriajis is having Lukana sleep in the basement with the others. What do you think will happen next? Well…we will have to wait until next time!**

**With all that said…**

**Please rate and review!**


	7. Lullaby That Begins To Change

**Not much to say except enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid…**

Why Have You Made My Love Untouchable?

Lukana walked as quickly as she could around the mansion searching for her husband. After searching the second floor, she makes her way down to the first floor where she finds him in his usual spot; in the throne room. "Duke, I need to talk to you about this note," the tailor said with both anger and frustration.

"Very well Lukana; speak then." He said without looking at her. "Why do you suddenly want me to sleep in the basement with the other women?!" Once again, Sateriajis answers without looking at her. "Lukana, with how you've been acting towards me, I believe it may be best for you to do is sleep with the ones that are involved."

Mikulia had secretely followed Lukana and hid behind a glass pillar when she heard the Duke and Lukana's angry voices.

"Duke, you are being completely unreasonable!"

"Lukana, what I am doing is quite fair."

"But sleeping in the basement with the others?!"

_~Sleeping in the basement~_ Mikulia's hunch was right. "I knew at some point this would happen."

"Duke, I am not sleeping in the basement!"

"Lukana, you are to sleep in the basement or I'm going to drag you down into the dungeon and have you sleep there. Which one is it then?"

. . .

Without another word, Lukana turned to the basement where the other women were waiting for her. As she returns to her basement "chamber" the others began to talk about her.

"Mikulia was right about her suspicions." Gumina whispered to her friend. "I know, it's almost like they're not even married." The former princess nodded as Mikulia walked in. A while later, the three females decide to once again send Gumina to talk to Sateriajis about his decision to have Lukana sleep in the basement.

The green-haired woman found Sateriajis in his chambers staring out a balcony window. "Duke, we all see that you are having Lukana sleep in the basement with the rest of us."

"Yes Gumina that is true. With the way things are going and how I've been feeling in the past months, it felt like it was something I had to do. Why do you ask?" The aristocrat took a moment before answering. "Nothing really, we were just wondering Mikulia told us what happened earlier."

"Like I said Gumina, it's something I felt I had to do."

. . .

Once Gumina left her master's chambers at his request, she thought_ "Having Lukana sleep in the basement may be a tad bit harsh, but then again, she did bring it upon herself."_

By the time Gumina returned to the basement, she heard Meilis and Mikulia continue to talk about Lukana. It wasn't long before Gumina joined in.

"She really brought this upon herself." Gumina said as Meilis nodded. "I know; if she wasn't so selfish, she wouldn't be here." Mikulia sighed. "Yes and she still won't tell the Duke the reason why she continues to push him away."

**Hush now my baby**

**Dry off both those eyes**

**Baby please rest your head**

**Dream peacefully as you lie in bed.**

The women were interrupted by Lukana singing a lullaby that she had created and that also represented her and the Duke somehow. They found it quite beautiful and unknown to all of them that Sateriajis had been lured out from his chambers and was listening outside the basement.

However, the last verse surprised the other women and the Duke.

**We both smile at your slightest touch**

Hearing that verse caused Sateriajis to angrily walk to his chambers, while the others went into their own beds without a word. Before getting herself into bed, Lukana whispers a good-night to the baby, completely unaware to what her lullaby had just done.

. . .

Later on at around midnight, Mikulia woke up and just stared at her friend. "It's most likely that she sang that lullaby to block out our voices and to probably let us know what she was feeling about sleeping here without telling us. But that last verse…

**We both smile at your slightest touch**

"It refers to feeling the baby kick. The Duke has never felt the baby kick or even touched Lukana's stomach."

"I really hope that he doesn't hear that lullaby."

. . .

Sateriajis had not slept at all due to his anger and frustration, thus resulting in him asking Gumina for a cup of coffee to wake him up. Coming in his chambers a few minutes later, the aristocrat hands the Duke his drink. Just as she turned to leave, the Duke's voice stopped her.

"Gumina, last night Lukana was singing. Am I correct?" The green-haired woman slowly nodded. "Yes Duke she was." Sateriajis took a sip and scowled slightly. "So I'm assuming you know that lullaby and what the last verse was?" he asked in a darker tone." Yes Duke I did."

Without another word, Sateriajis sends Gumina out of his chambers and as she's walking down the hallway, she knew that somehow that lullaby will cause a problem between Lukana, the Duke, and the baby.

But mostly between Sateriajis and the baby.

**So Lukana's Lullaby actually made Sateriajis angry. What is going to happen when Lukana finds out? Who knows! By the way, those who are waiting for Lukana's reason for the uninvolvement in a later chapter (I want to build up suspense so please be patient****)**

**With all that said…**

**Please rate and review!**


End file.
